dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blalafoon/Results of the 2014 DBZRP Awards
Congratulations to all of the nominees for making it this far, but there can only bee one winner for each category, and thus, here they are! Best Generation: 4th It's no surprise that the majority of the votes for Best Generation went to the 4th, since most of our active users are from that generation. Seriously though, if you guys were around for the 1st, your votes would be different :/ Best User: Truepotentia Beating User Alyra by a single vote, Truepotentia wins the award for best user for his great personality and gameplay. Best Helper: Gogeta Jr Gogeta Jr wins the award for best helper, most likely due to his experience being a regular user for so long, being more understanding of common situations and change than the other helpers. Best Administrator: Gogeta Jr Following up his strong victory as best helper, Gogeta Jr wins best administrator by a landslide with 12 votes; more than half of all votes, as compared to the runner up Dark Prynce who had 5 votes. His great personality which knows when exactly to be serious and laid-back made him the perfect unbiased, reasonable administrator. And if Alyra were to step down, he would be my next choice. Best Developed Character: Monarch Monarchy reigns in the area of best developed character as Monarch storms across Alyra Noveria with a total of fifteen votes. With his beautifully short written backstory and old personalities, combined with his frequent use of the RP systems, it gave him a wonderfully developed character worthy of this award. Worst Developed Character: Thax We all saw this one coming. Thax immediatelly died, his faction died and his controller was blocked shortly after. His backstory was that he was an evil kai and he needed to kill everything, which was more than a boring generic motive. Thax is more of a joke than Collgeta and/or Reppes at this point. Strongest Character: Alyra Noveria Yeah yeah, she's the head B-crats character, she has the RNG/updates on her side, we all saw this coming. Next. Yamcha: Roxas Beating Thax by one vote, Roxas takes the place of biggest Yamcha (even though he hasn't ever lost a battle :/). Best Child: Exsu Beating Melody Samael by one vote, Exsu takes the place as the best child character. I have no how the hell she won this award; her current biography has no info, but, she's a Loli, so I guess that means auto-win? Pervets :/ Best Character Overall: Dark Prynce Beating the almight Tacoman by one vote, Dark Prynce wins the award for best character overall. His power combined with personality and family make him a great character. Most Overrated Character: Alyra Noveria Did you expect anything else? She's the head B-crat, of course she'll be overrated. Next. Best Underdog: Shuu Shuu, losing many battles, usually finds a way to quickly turn the tides in his favor, via his friends or signature attacks, he is never to be underestimated. Most Broken Signature/Ultimate Attack: Phantom Hammer It can stack damage to do 16x ultimate damage, and the drawbacks happen after the attack, if the target is even alive by then. Confirmed for next banlist. Best Saiyan: Monarch Monarch once again rings victorious as the Best Saiyan. Best Human: Bastion Allara He was the only nominee, so he's the winner. Best Namekian: Bassoon Trumping good old Sakemi by one vote, Bassoon secures his place as the best Namekian character. Best Ice-Jin: Gianor After three years, I still got it, my name will never be forgotton~ Best Android: Bastion Allara He won best user and best human, and now he wins best android. Bastion confirmed for best half-breed. Best Alien: Shintaro The only real relevant one. Best Demon: Hokus Second strongest character too. Best Majin: Dark Majin/Hokus/Lamp It's a three way tie, each recieved six votes, what can I say, they're all awesome. Best Dragon: Zeou Kai Lets face it, was there really any other option? Sexiest Character: Exsu Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerverts :L Biggest Badazz: Moeru His personality, developed story, and epic signature attacks bring Moeru to a higher plane of badazzery than Mirage. Best Player Vs. Player 1v1 and Best Player Vs. Player Multiplayer Match: Undecided There were not two nominations that were the same, therefore these two categories are undecided. Best Developed Saga Enemy: Lucien Noveria Come on, admit it, you love this guy. He's the perfect enemy, character, personality, and near final boss to the end of the seeker of time arc. Worst Developed Saga Enemy: General Kane Generic enemy general. Nuff said. Best Boss: Sofia The so claimed "RNG Goddess" herself, she was the best boss, being nearly unstoppable, and being an interesting twist in an ever-expansing story arc. Hardest Boss to Beat: Sofia You thought Ochsy and Airam were unkillable with constant counters for nearly everything? Try not being able to hit your damn target and see where that gets you. Best Saga: Scion of Toliman, Seeker of Time Yeah we saw this coming. Blah blah character strength equality, blah blah good bosses, lets move on. Worst Saga: Grand Inter-Dimensional World Martial Arts Tournament By far the longest and most tedious saga ever, both game-wise and name-wise. Everybody loved the Realm of Holly more than this disaster. And that wraps up all of the awards, congratulations to all of those who won an award, and Merry Christmas! Category:Blog posts